pikminlegendsreturnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cowbell
A staunch combatant in the fight against Weegee, Cowbell had eternally suffered persecution from the admins of this forum including Hyper Pikmin and Orange Pikmin for absolutely no reason except to appease their insecurities about his perceived status as a troll. Pikmin Returns Most famous for some of his more serious debating posts, particularly his position on abortion, Cowbell was a well respected member of the community. He also made many joke posts in the Random section on such varied topics as Zelda and Annoying Orange. Of the regular members, he paid the most attention to the Pikmin subsections of the forum, inventing many different enemies and treasures for Pikmin Three such as the Hyperborean Blowhog, a blowhog that froze his enemies, the Custodial Weave, a mitten that can be used to protect Olimar against cold-based attacks, and the Indigo Pikmin, a pikmin immune to frost-based attacks. He was temporarily banned in relation to the accidental posting of pornography by Beady Long Legs, but was otherwise considered a part of the community. Pikmin Legends Cowbell made an account on this forum but infrequently posted. At this point, it is rumoured that he was beginning to lose interest in Pikmin, but there remains to be no evidence given to support this position. Pikmin Legends Returns Early Days One of the first members to sign up to the new forum, he was known to go into the chatbox as Darth Vader. Although most people were amused, Lieutenant Louie was offended and he stopped. He made several parody posts in the early days, including the Werewolf Pikmin and the fanfiction Minora's Mask. He thought these would be found funny by most of the forumgoers, but they got angry and he stopped making these posts. Hacking In one of the first known actions of the ubiquitous Weegee, he discovered that Cowbell's account password was originally cowbells, and he proceeded to harass the forum under Cowbell's indentity, including posting several swastikas and filling sections up with posts. The other members never realized that this wasn't actually Cowbell, and this provided them with ammunition to use accusing him of trolling at later dates. Password Change & Chatbox Spam Realizing that someone had gained access to his account, Cowbell changed his password to 35142, the Bomber's code in his Majora's Mask file. Weegee then proceeded to spam the forum via proxies in the chatbox, copying some of the jokes Cowbell had made in order to convince the denizens of Pikmin Legends Returns that Weegee was in fact Cowbell. Cowbell worked hard in concert with the moderators of Pikmin Legends Returns to counter the invasions of Weegee. Account Deletion Weegee sent an e-mail to Hyper Pikmin that went like this. It's me, Cowbell. Was I clever? tricked you from the start. I was the cause of PL's demise! I told PM. I was Terryboe, Mour Casio, and everyone else. I'm using proxies to trick you now! I'm the cbox troller! See you sucker! To the awe and disbelief of other forum members, Hyper immediately proceeded to delete Cowbell's account and ban him from the forum. After Orange Pikmin pointed out to Hyper Pikmin that the email message he had received was absolutely absurd and that Cowbell could not have been the one spamming the forum, Hyper Pikmin unbanned Cowbell but refused to apologize for his actions, stating that it was for the good of the community. Sojourn Frustrated by the treatment he received from the forum moderators, Cowbell eventually decided to go on a hiatsus from the forum, visiting other forums and playing other video games, including Rauru's Return and Fire Emblem. He would not return to the forum for many months, during which Weegee practised an unrelenting assault against the people of Pikmin Legends Returns. Return In early September, Cowbell decided to play through Pikmin Two doing an eight-day no death run. After this, he returned to Pikmin Legends Returns, finding it under the iron grip of Weegee. The Great Battle Realizing that he knew the troll's email account, he quickly sent Weegee several emails containing a hundred pictures of Ike from Fire Emblem. Weegee got annoyed and started spamming the forum more frequently, and sending Cowbell pornographic images of Luigi. Cowbell got annoyed and spammed Weegee more and had his IP blocked by a proxy network that Cowbell figured Weegee was using. He turned out to be correct, and an enraged Weegee got a keylogger onto Cowbell's computer. Cowbell quickly located it, but not before Weegee had gained access to some of Cowbell's forum accounts. As a parting gift, Cowbell sent Weegee a virus before closing the keylogger. A Free Forum Cowbell had been banned at this point due to the actions of Weegee under his name, but Takumi unbanned Cowbell and welcomed him back to the forums. After this point, he made numerous positive contributions to the community, including creating threads about new video games such as Black Ops, creating threads to discuss music such as the song Last Day from Majora's Mask, and writing several real fanfictions about the Fire Emblem universe. He also created a thread to discuss the underpinnings of Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. He participated in PLR's Minecraft fad, including setting up a server for the pleasure of his Pikmin Legend Returns cohorts. Despite this, he was the object of intense ridicule from numerous members of the forum, subject to demeaning names such as "TROLL" and "LIAR" and "FANBOY". He was banned multiple times in the short Weegee-free period of Pikmin Legends Returns, despite his efforts to provide Weegee with a virus being the only reason this period ever occurred. Legacy After a period, Cowbell was permanently banned from the forum. He leaves as his legacy freedom from the incessant spamming and trolling from Weegee. Although little has been seen from Weegee of late, without Cowbell, Pikmin Legends Returns plunges into an uncertain future. Not really, I was Weegee and this is just one of the huge drama inducing troll stunts I pulled for no good reason. Epilouge by OP: Cowbell recently said he was going to leave the forum forever, as you can see by the above sentence, partly because he was disinterested in the forum and partly because he continues to think that people didn't think his joke posts were funny. He apparently thought people were raging? Whatever, rest in peace bro. Famous Quotes "This is a dire warning. We must submit, like the original Pikmin Legends, or take effective measures while time remains. We are in the preliminary stage of one of the greatest battles in history.... That we are in action at many points — in Pikmin Returns and in Pikmin Legends —, that we have to be prepared here. That the trolling is continuous, and that many preparations have to be made here at home. I would say to everyone as I said to those who have joined this forum: I have nothing to offer but blood, toil, tears and sweat. We have before us an ordeal of the most grievous kind. We have before us many, many long months of struggle and of suffering. Aye. Fight, and you may be trolled. Flee, and you'll live. At least a while. And hiding from the internet, many years from now, wouldn't you be willing to trade all the days, from this day, to that, for this chance, just one chance, to come back here and tell Weegee that he may delete our forums. But he will never take our freedom! You ask, what is our aim? I can answer in one word: Victory. Victory at all costs — Victory in spite of all terror — Victory, however long and hard the road may be, for without victory there is no survival. In every battle that mattered in my life, I've always been the one left standing, no matter how slim my chances. This battle means more than any of the others, because it's to save from trolling every person that I've ever cared about. I will win this fight." "He was actually sending it in an unprotected text format, so I sent his IP a virus using his keylogger (which already created a backdoor in his firewall) then deleted it from my computer. Anyways, he has my main account and changed the password. Please either change the password to something then tell me or delete the account and let me remake it."